House Blackwood
House Blackwood of Raventree Hall is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Tully of Riverrun. Their lands are in the heart of the Riverlands, located along the banks of the Red Fork of the Trident. Their seat is Raventree Hall. House Blackwood's sigil is a flock of ravens on scarlet surrounding a dead weirwood tree. History House Blackwood were once lesser kings during the Age of Heroes. The Blackwoods hold an ancient grudge against their neighbors, House Bracken of Stone Hedge. The two houses, which hold the blood of the First Men in their veins and merged with the invading Andals rather than being annihilated by them, competed for the throne of the Riverlands when it was an independent kingdom. The enmity was increased when House Bracken converted to the Faith of the Seven. House Blackwood, however, is one of the few major noble Houses outside of the North which continues to worship the Old Gods of the Forest, and never converted to the Faith of The Seven.HBO viewers guide, season 1 map, Raventree Hall entry Season 1 The banner of House Blackwood is seen at the Tourney of the Hand."The Wolf and the Lion" Season 2 Raventree Hall is liberated by a Northern-Riverlands host led by Greatjon Umber.Season 2 Blu-ray: "War of the Five Kings" featurette Season 6 Following the liberation of Riverrun by Brynden Tully, House Blackwood rises against House Frey, which had been made Lord Paramount of the Riverlands after the Red Wedding, along with House Mallister."Mhysa""Blood of My Blood" Image gallery House Blackwood tourney.jpg|The banner of House Blackwood at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Blackwood is a loyal vassal of the Tullys. The enmity and competition between House Bracken and House Blackwood was radically enhanced when Ser Otho Bracken slew Lord Quentyn Blackwood in a tourney accident roughly a century ago, and it still exists at present - even when the two houses were temporarily on the same side during the War of the Five Kings. Following the Red Wedding, the Blackwoods - alongside the Mallisters and the Tullys at Riverrun - are the few Riverlords who refuse to yield to the Iron Throne. After Lord Jason Mallister and the Tullys surrender, Raventree Hall is the last stronghold in the Riverlands which is still unconquered. In the fifth novel, after resolving the siege of Riverrun, Jaime travels to Raventree Hall and persuades Lord Tytos Blackwood, non-violently, to yield. The sigil of House Blackwood is slightly different in the books, in which the white weirwood tree is set against a black escutcheon (shield), which is itself surrounded by a red background containing black ravens. The TV series version removed the black shield, so the white weirwood tree is directly against the red background. Members *Lord Tytos Blackwood, Lord of Raventree Hall, the current head of the family. **Brynden Blackwood, his first son and heir. **{Lucas Blackwood}, his second son. Slain at the Red Wedding. **Hoster Blackwood, his third son. **Edmund Blackwood, his fourth son. **Alyn Blackwood, his fifth son. **Bethany Blackwood, his first daughter. **{Robert Blackwood}, his sixth son. Died of loose bowels. With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch of the house there is also: *{Alyssa Blackwood}, the fourth wife of Lord Walder Frey. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References fr:Maison Nerbosc de:Haus Schwarzhain es:Casa Blackwood ru:Блэквуды nl:Huis Zwartewoud zh:布莱伍德家族 pt-br:Casa Blackwood Blackwood Blackwood Blackwood Category:House Blackwood